borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapon Article Organization
There are a lot of titles and prefixes, for every weapon subcategory. Even if we just allow all of those we're looking at many thousand permutations and combinations. If we include model and material it's clearly hopeless. as i said here Talk:Weapons#Weapons and how they are listed Title tends to describe the basics of a gun. For clarity Title is the very last word in the name of a weapon. A "Dahl RV10 Bloody Justice" has the weapon title Justice. Look at this list from the old combat rifles category page: 1. HLK20 Blast Machine Gun 2. HLK20 Incendiary Machine Gun 3. HVY20 Blast Machine Gun 4. HVY20 Incendiary Machine Gun 5. HVY20 Rowdy Machine Gun 6. HVY20 Shattering Machine Gun 7. HVY24 Blast Machine Gun 8. HVY24 Frantic Machine Gun 9. HVY24 Incendiary Machine Gun 10. HVY24 Support Machine Gun 11. HVY29 Suport Machine Gun 12. HVY340 Frantic Machine Gun Even if we need a Blast Machine Gun page, we certainly don't need a HVY Blast Machine Gun and a HLK Blast Machine Gun. And obviously we're still missing TCH Blast Machine Gun and AR Blast Machine Gun and so on and so on, into infinity. And, just assuming it's a Torgue, we've got Iron (Blast) Machine Gun and Steel (Blast) Machine Gun variants of all of the above. That way madness lies. And look at that guy posting pretty much exactly the same gun only spelled wrong! I redirected all these to Machine Gun and put the data in a table. There were three XYZ Havoc guns, which i redirected to Havoc. Now they are not on the category page and Havoc is. I did them all, and now the Combat Rifles category is human-readable. Combat Rifle has nice links to every possible burst fire and full auto Combat Rifle. Maybe just Title is too extreme, I don't know. I know there's way too many images and the use of multiple Infobox_weapon is sloppy. They need to be deleted or put in a gallery, but it's a start. Zaybertamer and some others agree with some of this, but think the tables should be banished to Talk pages. Thoughts, opinions? --Raisins ---- I agree with raisins (you forgot to sign!) that Prefixes don't need to be parts of the weapon pages, and that pages such as Havoc have their benefits. I also Really like his Combat Rifle page - I've gotta say again that it is well done =) I also agree with him that tables of variants have their purpose. My view differs in where. The way I see it, tables will grow and they could overtake the article page. This will make the page longer, which I don't think is necessary. I believe that Variant tables should be placed under their own section in the talk page for each weapon. From there, we can alter the main infobox to reflect the ranges the weapon may have for stats such as accuracy and clip size. I've been working on a default layout for weapon pages under my namespace to demonstrate how I'd like to see weapon pages look. I made the talk page as well. I also modified the "infobox weapon" a bit under my userspace which was interesting. I just took out the damage (because it obviously varies greatly by level), rearranged the rows and cleaned it up a bit. But this is about the layout, so what are peoples' opinions on where tables should go? --Zaybertamer 03:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- What about a "Variations" section somewhere? Then you could summarize the user tables with a list of prefix/manufacturer/etc effects: Not sure if this would clash with the Weapons by prefix behemoth, though. : Edit: Actually, it would let editors break down the prefix page easily, especially with the gun category pages Raisins has already set up. You could just move the relevant prefixes out. --Lagged 04:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Elemental prefixes are shared different ways between all weapons. Material prefixes and material model codes are shared by all weapons of the same brand. Body model codes are shared by the each whole weapon category. Other prefixes are based on the subcategory: there's a set for burst-fire and one for fully automatic. :So if this is done, they shouldn't go on the weapon pages. The whole list would be exactly duplicated for any two weapons in a subcategory, and highly redundant otherwise. If it was going to go anywhere it would have to be on the page for the whole category, Combat Rifle or equivalent. But I say leave it to the prefix page, just put something like: "For more information about Weapon names, such as model number and prefix, see Weapons by prefix". --Raisins 04:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC)